Rain Will Shine
by blackdragon157
Summary: Hana was all alone. First, her parents were killed... and now, her boyfriend is against her now with a new girl. She felt that she was all alone. When she went to the costume prom, a mysterious musketeer figurine came to her rescue. But he looks very familiar, the orange and cream fur and his green eyes. Will Hana love again? Baron/OC


**This will be a short fanfiction story of the Cat Returns. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of The Cat Returns, I only own my character Hana. **

**This...will also be a Baron/OC instead of a Baron/Haru for some reason, but I'm just going with it. Well...enjoy the story. **

**Rain Will Shine**

* * *

Around the high school on a full moon night, there was a dance going on. A costume party prom to be exact. Everyone was enjoying themselves...except for one person that was sitting on the benches with a friend; who was rubbing her back in soothing circles.

Her name was Hana, along with her best friend Shizuka.

Hana had long black hair that fell down to her lower back. Her mismatched eyes were glowing. Her left eye was a electric blue while her right eye was an intense and yet a comforting emerald green. That's what caught people's attention on Hana...because of her mismatched eyes. She was wearing a pure white dress that matched her silver flats she was wearing on her feet**  
**

Shizuka had brown hair that matched her blue eyes. She was Hana's best friend. She was wearing a green dress that fell down to her ankles to match her beige high heels. She kept rubbing Hana's back in soothing circles; trying to comfort her friend.

"Hana...you deserve better than him. You know that he don't deserve you." She said in a comforting voice. Tears were still evidence in her mismatched eyes. "...I don't know anymore...when did it go wrong?" She asked.

Hoshi, her boy-friend, was cheating on her with another girl named Ren behind her back for months. She just now found out today when she was about to ask him to go to the prom with her until she saw him kissing Ren in front of her. She's been crying non-stop. Shizuka wrapped her arms around her shoulders; giving her a comforting embrace.

"Please, Hana...move on. I want my best friend back." She whispered. Hana hugged her back as the tears silently slid down her cheek. "...it's hard, Shizuka..." Hana whispered in a cracked voice.

Shizuka sighed as she saw her date come by. "Well, I got to go, Hana. Feel better, okay?" She asked. Hana nodded as she stared at the dancers and then saw her 'boyfriend' with his date.

Hana got up and left the school for some fresh air. She stared outside as she gazes at the stars. Just then, a familiar cat figurine came to her mind.

_"...Baron." _She thought.

She was best friends with Baron, the cat creation of the Cat Bureau. He had help solved her problem when needed someone about her parents. They had died in a horrible plane accident. Baron, along with Toto; the bird creation and Muta; the fat feline that works for Baron, helped her go through it and she felt like she still owe him and the Bureau for helping her to smile again. _  
_

She remembers that day when she visited the Bureau when her parents died and she saw that Cat Creation.

* * *

It was a rainy day as Hana walks down the street; a painful look on her face; her eyes were slightly red from crying for quite some time. She sat down on a seat near a restaurant at the crossroads...but she didn't remember hearing cushions groan.

She sat up quickly to see what she sat on.

It was a cat; a fat piggy cat. His fur was a creaminess white with a shade of brown on it's left ear. It just glared at her before nestling down in the chair again; an annoyed look on it's face. Hana sighed as she stroked the fur softly.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't mean to sit on you. It's just that...I have big problems right now that I'm so out of it today." She said as she scratched his ear; hearing a low deep purr in return. She smiled softly as she stared at the sky; the rain hitting her face.

Just then, the cat sat up. "Come on." It said as it took off. Hana stared at it shocked. Did that cat just talked? The cat looks back at her; then took a couple more steps, then turning his head towards her. She then got the message.

As she follows the fat through many zips, turns, stairs, rooftops and many alley ways until she got to some courtyard. As she enters the courtyard; she felt a glowing feeling inside of her. She looked around and noticed how the houses were much taller than her now.

The fat cat was standing on it's hind legs as he walked inside the house, but then stared at Hana. "Are you comin'? You'll get sick if you stay out there too long." He said as he walked inside.

Hana stared around before hesitating to walk inside the white house. What she saw inside astonished her.

It was decorated in a victorian era. Just then, she heard a slight noise. She looked and saw another cat, but this one looks more elegant than the fat feline.

He had orange fur that had a hint of sandy ivory under his chin. His deep and yet comforting emerald green eyes staring at her surprise to see her all soaking wet from the rain. He had a white long sleeve shirt that matched his crimson red vest and navy blue bow tie. His beige pants somewhat glowing from the lights inside the house.

Just then, she heard ruffled feathers. "Muta, what's your problem? You made this girl run through the rain?"

Hana looked up and saw an life size crow. His eyes were glowing with life as he stared at Hana. "I'm sorry that fatso here made you run through the rain, Miss. He doesn't even have common sense." He said.

The fat cat glared at him. "Watch it, Bird-Brain!" He warned the crow.

Hana then felt a supporting hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the orange and cream cat staring at her confused. "You must be freezing after being out in that rain for far too long." His British accent voice said as he puts his beige suit jacket around her shoulders.

She blushed slightly. "I-I'm okay." She said as she shivered slightly. He guided her and lets her sit down on the couch. "Milk with your tea, or lemon?" He asked as he goes to the cupboards. She smiled slightly. "Milk, please." He smiled.

"Good choice." He said. Hana stared around as the fat cat sits next to her. The orange and cream cat hands her a cup of tea. She smiled and thanked him.

"That is my own personal blend of tea. It's a bit different every time, so I can't guarantee about the taste." He warned her. Hana was touched from his concern. As she took a sip, she was surprised of how it taste like a latte with a hint of cream in it.

"Wow...this is the best blend I tasted." She said. The orange cat smiled at her. "Then you're lucky." He said. The fat cat grunted. "I don't get it. Still taste like boiled grass to me." He said.

The crow fluffed up his feathers. "Tea is too refined for your crude taste buds." He said. The cat glared at him.

"At least I don't eat worms!" He snapped. The orange cat sits next to her. "I believe I didn't catch your name." He said.

Hana blushed. Where has her mind gone to.

"...Hana. My name is Hana." She said. He smiled softly at her. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Hana. You see, this world is a bit off from your world. This is a refuge for creations. When someone creates something, with all of their hearts, that object is given a soul, you see." He said.

Hana cocked her head. "Souls?"

"Like me," He then turned his head towards the crow. "And Toto, there." He said. Hana stared at the crow as he bowed his head towards her. "It's nice to meet you, Hana." He said. Hana smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Toto." She said.

Baron pointed to the fat cat. "That is Muta. He works for me at the Bureau." Hana stared at him. Muta grunted at her. Hana then stared at the Cat Creation.

"I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. The artisan who created me gave me that title. I am also the owner of the Cat Bureau, which is where you are now." He said. Hana smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Baron." She said.

"Now then, what seems to be the trouble that made Muta made you come here for?" He asked. Hana stared at him and then had a sad look on her face. "It's...nothing...nothing's wrong." She said. She heard him sighed.

"I hate to point this out, Miss Hana. But aren't you aware that humans can give off pheromones when they feel uncomfortable or lying?" He asked. Hana stared at him shocked, but then look at her lap.

She felt her tears flowing down her cheek; landing on her lap. Muta grunted. "Good going, Baron-"

"My...parents..." She whispered.

Baron, Toto and Muta stared at her confused. What is causing Hana pain about her parents?

"...They...They promise that...they would come home safe...they promise..." She was about to break out. She felt a supporting arm around her shoulders; rubbing it gently and soothing.

"What happened?" He asked in a comforting tone.

"...It...was their anniversary. Dad...managed to get them plane tickets to Europe for their gifts. They got a private jet plane for them. When...they went overseas...," Hana was shaking slightly as Baron tighten his grip around her shoulder.

"S-Something was wrong with the engine. It just...bursted and the plane just exploded from the impact. My-My parents were killed that day. I-I got a called from the a-airport and they told me that...they were...they-" She buried her face into her hands; crying softly.

She felt herself being pulled into a clothed chest. She buried her face into Baron's red vest as she clenched onto his shirt, crying softly. Baron said nothing for the longest time. He just held the weeping girl and rubbed her back in comforting and soothing circles.

* * *

Hana remembers how Baron, Toto...even Muta trying to comfort her from her lost of her parents. She did felt better after it was off of her chest. Baron told her if she ever need him again, she will always know how to find them again and the Cat Bureau's doors were always open to her; be it day or night.

She sighed, knowing that she can't go out alone at night and Baron was probably on another case. She gazes at the moon until someone called her to come back in. She sighed as she walks back inside the school, seeing the couples on the dance floor dancing through a slow song.

Hana walked towards the bench and sat down. She didn't want to be here...but why is she here?

Just then, she saw someone holding his hand out to her. She gazes up to see a figurine that had a musketeer hat on with a white puffy feather. He was also wearing a navy blue cloak that had a crimson red underling. His shirt and pants were black that had a white tuff on the edges of the sleeves. He was also wearing a silver mask. She then noticed how he was wearing a cat mask.

"Excuse me...would you care to dance?" He asked. Hana looks down. "No thank you. I'm...not really in the mood to dance." She said. Not when her heart is feeling like this. She saw his hand offered to her again; which was gloved. She gazes up at his face.

"...just trust me." He said. Hana stared at him, then his hand. So slowly, she placed her hand on his as he guided her to the middle of the dance floor. He placed her free hand on his shoulder as he guided his hand around her waist. Hana stared at her partner as he guided her through a slow waltz.

Hana stares at her partner as he guided her to a dip. She was blushing a light pink as he holds her back up and twirls her around.

Most of the couples stopped dancing to see the two lovely couples dancing gracefully. Hoshi saw Hana with the musketeer figurine. His eyes started to glow angrily as he saw Hana with the mysterious musketeer.

Hana then felt her ex-boyfriend's angry glare at her. She started to shake in fear slightly. She was actually scared of what was going to happen-

The figurine squeezed her hand in comfort. "Careful, Hana. Don't lose yourself." He whispered. Hana stared at him with surprised eyes.

"Always believe in yourself." He said as he twirled her around once more; kept guiding her through the slow waltz. He then stared at Hana's mismatched eyes; his deep emerald green eyes glowing with life as he smiled softly.

"I said so before, haven't I?" he asked. Hana stared at him shocked. Is it possible?

_"Baron?" _She whispered.

His smile grew wide as he wink at her. Tears were evidence in her eyes. She buried her face into his chest as she clenched to his shirt. She felt his arms around her; giving her a comforting embrace.

She cried silently into his shirt as he rubbed her back in soothing circles; trying his best to comfort his heart-broken friend. "Shh," He whispered. "It's alright...I'm here." He stroked her silky black hair.

She pulled her face away from his chest, staring at his deep emerald green eyes through his steel mask. "H-How are you...?" How did Baron grow to human size. Last time she saw him, he was the size of the same wooden doll she saw when she was at the Bureau. He smiled softly as he guided her through the waltz once more.

"I was able to find a spell from Lune so that I can grow to human size and change species when ever I want to." He said. Hana smiled at her as a single tear ran down her cheek. He pushed the tear away with his thumb as his hand was resting on her cheek. She smiled softly at him.

"How did you know that I would be here?" She whispered. He smiled. "A little bird told me that you were upset." He said. Hana smiled sadly; knowing who the 'bird' was. He kept guiding through the dance through the song.

Hana still kept gazing at her partner's emerald green eyes; smiling softly at her as he smiled softly back.

He stopped dancing and gathered her into a warm embrace. She smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around his chest as the cloak was almost covering them both. She heard an applause around them as Baron smiled softly at her.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He asked. Hana smiled and nodded as she walked beside Baron. She stared at the teacher. "We won't be gone for long, sensei." She said. He nodded as the two walked outside.

Baron stares at Hana. "What happened today?" He asked. Hana stared at him, but then looked down; feeling the tears whelming up in her eyes. "...it's really painful, Baron." She said. She heard him sighed as she felt his hand holding hers; rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand. "You can trust me, Hana." He said.

Hana sighed as she told him what happened. He listened to every word she said as he kept rubbing her hand through everything.

"And he hasn't talk to you since then?" He asked. Hana shook her head; feeling the tears rolling down her cheek. She then ran to his arms; crying softly from being heart-broken. Baron held her in a tight embrace as she buried her face into his chest; her arms wrapped around his chest.

"I-I don't know what to do, Baron. I did nothing wrong-" She sobbed

"Shh," He whispered. "Please don't cry..." He whispered as she rubbed her back in soothing circles. She kept crying softly as she felt Baron tighten the embrace. It was a little difficult to breathe, but she didn't care. All she wanted was a shoulder to cry on.

After awhile, it all turned silent as her tears dried up. She pulled away; rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Baron. I usually don't cry like that." She said. Baron smiled sadly as he shook his head. He placed his hand under her chin; making her look at him.

"Don't be. If you needed a shoulder to cry on, you can just ask. It will hurt you if you don't talk to someone with situations like these. I will always be there for you, Hana. Don't think that you are alone in this world. I'm with you every step of the way." He said as he kneeled down; taking off his hat and steel mask since no one was around.

"R-Really?" She asked.

Baron smiled as he rest his forehead against hers; still gazing at her beautiful mismatched eyes. "Of course." He whispered.

Hana smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around Baron's neck; giving him a tight embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist, also returning the embrace. "Everything will be okay. You'll see." He whispered.

She squeezed him one last time before pulling away. He smiled as he stroked her cheek slightly. Both of their heads started to lean towards each other-

"Hana!"

Hana turned to see Hoshi glaring at her and her mysterious figurine. Baron placed his hat and steel mask back on before turning towards the boy. "Can I help you?" He asked. He kept glaring at the musketeer, then at Hana. "Why are you with this guy!? I'm your boyfriend!"

Baron wraps a supporting hand around her shoulder; pulling her close to him. "I'm afraid she is beyond your reach. Kindly leave her be." He said. Hoshi glared at him again, his eyes glowing in anger. "You don't have rights to her!" He said.

Hana clenched to Baron's side. "You cheated on me, Hoshi. There's no way I'm going back to you. Baron's more of a gentleman than you will ever be. At least he can make me smile and laugh. You broke my heart, Hoshi! I don't deserve you and you don't deserve me!" She said. Hoshi glared at her, then at the musketeer. He then stormed back into the school; leaving the two alone.

Hana turned. "Can we leave, Baron? I don't feel comfortable here." She asked. He smiled as he wrapped his cloak around Hana's shoulders. "Of course." He said. He walks her towards the park instead of home. Hana stares at him. "What are we doing here?" She asked. Baron smiled as he sat down; putting Hana on his lap. She blushed a crimson red.

"I thought it would be nice to gaze at the stars." He said. Hana looks up and saw all of the stars glittering in the sky under the full moon.

She leaned her head against his shoulder as she felt his arm wrapped around her; pulling her close to him. She sighed softly as she cuddled close in his embrace. _"He smells like tea-leaves."_ She thought as she smelled his scent.

Baron closed his eyes as he held the girl close to him; knowing that she needed him the most ever since their good-bye months ago. He knew that she didn't forget about him and the Bureau. He kept stroking her silky black hair until she fell fast asleep in his arms. He smiled softly as he kissed the top of her head; then gazed back at the stars.

Hana shifted a little before cuddling deeper into his warm arms. She just now realized it. She had feelings for Baron. He was the only one that understands her. She fluttered her eyes open to see Baron still gazing at the stars.

"...Baron?" She asked. Baron looked down and smiled softly at her. "Yes, Miss Hana?" He asked. She smiled. "...I think I have a crush on you." She said. Baron stared at her then smiled proudly at her.

She felt him cupping her face with both of his hands; stroking her cheek softly. She blushed slightly as she leaned her head towards his. Their lips met. Hana had her hands on the back of his neck as she returned the kiss.

She heard him purring; which make her smile in the kiss. They soon pulled away from each other; gazing at each other's eyes. "...I believe I felt the same way." He whispered.

Hana snuggled against crook of his furry neck as she felt his arms around him once more.

She then stared at the time at her watch. It was pass Midnight.

"I have to go home. Can...I visit you?" She asked. Baron smiled as she rest his hand on her cheek. "Like I said before, the Cat Bureau's doors will always be open for you; be it day or night." He said.

Hana smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around his neck; giving him one more embrace for the night. "...Thank you...for everything." She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

Baron smiled as she watched Hana leave so that she can go home and gets some well earned rest-

A figure then passed through the bush. He was now concern about Hana's safety. He wants to make sure that she gets home safely.

* * *

As Hana walks down the streets; she smiled softly as she can still feel the sparks in that kiss she shared with Baron. She giggled softly as she continued to her home-

Just then, a hand grabbed her. She was about to let out a yelp before a hand clamped her mouth shut. She heard a evil chuckle as his face came to view from behind. It was Hoshi.

"Not so brave when you don't have your 'musketeer' around, huh Hana?" He asked. Hana tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for Hana to escape.

It then started to rain hard. Hoshi then pinned Hana to the wall in an alley way. He had that evil smirk on his face as he drew out a pocket knife and held it against her throat. "Now then, let's have some fun, shall we?" He asked as her blood prickled down her neck so slightly.

Hana tried to escape, but he had a tight grip on her. Tears were flowing down her cheek. She was scared of what was going to happen-

Just then, a pair of claws attacked Hoshi's head; making him let go of Hana. She rubbed the bruises on her wrist and stared at who had save her. She smiled as tears of relief flow down her cheek.

"Toto!"

Toto attacked Hoshi's head as he cawed madly at the boy. Hoshi lets out a yelp as the crow swiped at his head. As Hana was about to leave, she felt a magic flowing around her. She was small again like she was at the Bureau.

Toto landed next to her and managed to settled Hana on his back between his shoulder blades. He then took off to the sky as the rain was soaking then both. Hana had her arms around Toto's neck as he flew at great speed.

So slowly, he hovered on the ground and landed safely. Hana look to see that they managed to get back to the Bureau. For some reason, Hana felt pretty dizzy for some apparent reason. Was it from the rain?

She was then surrounded in darkness.

* * *

As Hana was coming to, she fluttered her eyes open to see herself in a room. She stared around as she sat up. Was it all a dream? Was she asleep this whole time?-

She then felt the bandages around her neck. Her eyes went wide with shock as she felt the tears flowing down her cheek. "...he...he tried to...kill me?" She asked. She buried her face into her hands; crying once more.

She heard the door open, but didn't bother to look up; knowing who was inside the room. She heard a creak on the side of the bed as she was pulled close into a warm and comforting embrace.

Hana buried her face into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his chest. She felt him stroking her hair. "It's alright...you're safe here at the Bureau." He whispered. Hana looked up to see Baron's comforting emerald green eyes.

She buried her face into his shoulder once more. Baron didn't mind her hugging him, since she knew that he was there to comfort her. As she pulled away, she noticed that most of her stuff was here. She stared at him confused.

"Toto told me what has happened and I was able to transport most of your stuff from your house to here. I think it might be best if you live here with me at the Bureau." He said. Hana stared at him surprised. "Really?"

He smiled. "Of course. I don't mind if you stay. I just want to be happy, Hana...to be happy here...with me." He whispered as he held her hands in his. She smiled sadly as she kissed his furry cheek.

Her eyes were glowing with life. Baron smiled as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. As they pull away, Hana stared at his comforting green eyes. "Can...you stay...until I fall back asleep?" She asked.

Baron smiled as she laid next to her; wrapping one arm around her. Hana had her head resting against the crook of his neck. She stared at him as he stroked her hair slightly as he gazes at the ceiling. "Baron?"

"Yes, kitten?"

Hana cocked her head at her nickname, but decided to let it go. "Do...you think that my parents...are proud of me? From my decisions that I made now?"

Baron smiled sadly at her as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm sure that they are very proud of you, Hana. I will protect you with my life and I promise it...to you and your parents. I know that they are proud of you, Hana. You are a wonderful girl that wants to make a difference. You are no longer invisible to the world, Hana. You have me...Toto...and Muta. We will always be there for you."

Hana felt the tears flowing down her cheek; landing on the crook of his neck. But they were tears of happiness. She cuddled closer to Baron.

"The rain can't always stay. It will shine no matter what time or day." He whispered. He turned to see Hana fast asleep. He smiled as he got into a comfortable position for the both of them.

"Rain...will shine at anytime and day. Always remember that, Hana..."

He then soon drifted to sleep, with the girl at his side that needed him the most...and now she has him.

* * *

The End! Hope that you enjoy it.

I know it was a bit off when I only did a Baron/OC, but this was in my head for awhile so I just did it. Thank you for many of the supports.

Until Then

BlackDragon157


End file.
